The Art of Romancing
by troyeismyqueen
Summary: Alternative Universe/Vintage. Tadashi Hamada and Honey Lemon. Please read the story for better description. I will update the synopsis of this fan fiction after the publication of the fourth or fifth chapter. Thank you very much.


**Author's Note**

Bonjour! Here are some important reminders you need to know about this fan fiction before reading the first chapter to avoid bafflement.

1\. This is a Big Hero Six _alternative universe_ fiction. The characters used in this fan fiction are absolutely not mine. They belong to their respective owners. The characters' physical appearances are unchanged. However, their personalities in this fan fiction differ from the movie itself.

2\. This is _not_ a _contemporary_ fan fiction. This is a story of recent _vintage_ and/or _retro_. The setting of this fan fiction is in France and Japan around 1940s to 1980s.

Kindly read the author's note below. Thank you very much!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Damsel from Bordeaux

The damsel from Bordeaux has just arrived to Lille. Her name is Honey Lemon. A fall of long wavy hair, honey blonde in shade, reaches down below her tiny waist. Her skin is like porcelain, seemingly flawless. Her eyes tinted in the shade of jade green are as aesthetic as the green chrysanthemum in the fields. Her eyes roamed around the place with amazement and amusement as she moved out from the train. The weather in Lille is seamless. What a lovely weather. She sauntered lazily about Lille, carrying her baggage in the color of khaki brown.

As she hit someone by accident, her wonderment had drifted away. The huge smile across her face had faded away and was replaced by a grimace. She gazed up and laid her jade irises on a bloke, evidently attractive and captivating, his hair in the tincture of a coal, his pair of eyes is tinged with brown, coffee like in its tone. His name is Tadashi Hamada. One fact about Tadashi Hamada, he could speak French, but not fluent; he only knows the basics. The lad immediately apologized to the damsel wearing a raincoat with deep pockets, wide belt, and straps on the shoulders. His eyes sparkled in admiration as his eyes landed on the damsel with such exemplary physique, her beauty standing out.

He asked the lady, "Are you alright?"

The damsel's vision became blurry and vague. The only thing that she sees clearly is the lad with perfect peculiarity. Her green aesthetic irises had landed on the charming bloke's brown eyes, meeting upon his gaze. A sheepish smile formed in her lips as she looked at him directly, "I'm perfectly fine. I should be the one to apologize."

The lad gave her a wide smile and said in response, "Please do not be sorry, mademoiselle. As a way of expressing regret for hitting a lady with class, I will take you to one of the finest coffee shops I know here in Lille."

Coffee is one of Honey's favorites. She would definitely not refuse his offer. Nodding her head by way of responding, she spoke out in a courtly manner, " _Merci beaucoup._ That I will not refuse."

Honey and Tadashi started walking together.

The bloke could hear the sounds of laughter elapsing from Honey's mouth. He found the lady with class undeniably ravishing. Her laughter, like a soft pleasing rhythm, making a sound of a sweet melody, passed through his ears. He was in the state of awe as he eyed on Honey, her features reaching the level of perfection.

"My name is Honey Lemon. It is a pleasantry to meet you." Reaching out her hand to shake hands with him, she stopped walking and introduced herself with an archaic smile across her face.

The lad stopped walking as well. He grabbed Honey's hand and shook hands with her, "Enchanted to meet you, Mademoiselle Lemon. I am Tadashi Hamada."

"Oh, a Japanese!" She giggled, tucking some smooth golden strands in her ears.

"Ah, yes. I am from Tokyo. I assume you are as well not from here." Tadashi said, fixing his hair, his eyes focusing on Honey, as he glanced at her khaki brown baggage. "Want me to carry your baggage?" He, then, offered.

"I'm from Bordeaux... oh, I'm perfectly fine. I can handle this." She winked as she responded.

"Oh! Bordeaux is known for its fine-tasting wines as it is home to some of the finest vineyards and wineries in the world!" He told, wonderment in his eyes is evident. One of Tadashi's obsessions is wines. His most favorite type of wine is _pinot noir_.

"You should come to Bordeaux then! In my case, I'm obsessed with coffee! Not a wine drinker, eh." She told, as she gestured Tadashi to continue walking.

The two have been walking for half an hour. They did not notice the time for they enjoyed each other's company.

"We're almost here." Tadashi stopped walking, pointing at the exact location of the Notting Hill Coffee.

Honey is getting more excited as they are approaching near the café.

As they arrived at the coffee shop, Tadashi immediately asked Honey what she would like to drink.

" _Expresso Con Panna_ , please. _Merci_."

"Okay, Honey. I'll have _expresso con panna_ too."

Tadashi went to the counter and told his orders. He patiently waited for a moment. She got up from her seat and took out her wallet from her bag, "Here is the payment." She spoke out, handling him the cash. Tadashi refused to accept Honey's payment.

"I will be the one to pay. Don't worry, Honey." He cheekily grinned, gesturing Honey to keep her money.

The two had their _expresso con panna_ after a moment. Honey is sitting on the opposite side of Tadashi and vice versa.

"So, Honey."

" _Quoi?_ " She glanced at him as she took a sip in her expresso.

"Why did you come here? I came here to travel if you may ask."

"Same purpose. I come here to visit the _Palais des Beaux-Arts de Lille_."

"Do you want me to take you there? I am also going to the Little Palace of Fine Arts." He offered, gently putting the cup on top of the saucer.

" _Je vais bien._ "

"Come on, Honey. We can hang out."

"Oh... okay... so... we shall leave later then." She grinned coyly, handling the cup to take another sip of her expresso.

After taking their expressos, they went on their way to the Little Palace of Fine Arts.

Honey's eyes twinkled, looking around with wonder, as they arrived to the museum. " _C'est magnifique!_ " She complimented every painting and sculpture she sees. The lad watched the damsel who is staring at the paintings in admiration across her aesthetic face.

After an hour or so, Honey decided to call it a day.

"Let us call it a day." Honey remarked, taking a deep breath and sighing heavily, as she carried her baggage with her.

"Mademoiselle, it looks like you are uncomfortable with the baggage you are carrying. Let me handle your baggage."

Honey hesitated to accept his proffer _again_ for she barely knows him.

"I could sense it you hesitate to let me carry your baggage. Please don't be. I'm only expressing my _gentlemanlikeness_."

Honey breathed in and sighed, "Okay..." She could feel that she could trust him. She let him hold her bag as they walked off.

"I'm going to stay here in Lille for four days and three nights." Honey spoke out.

"I will stay here for one week. I will have to accommodate a hotel."

"That is great! Me too! I'm looking for a hotel wherein I could stay for three nights."

"How much do you have in your budget?"

"I have €1000 in my wallet. I don't mind if the accommodation fee is a pricey. I want a comfortable place to stay in."

"Then _Alliance Lille Couvent Des Minimes_ is the perfect hotel for you."

"Alright. _Merci_! What about you? Are you going to check-in there too?"

"Ah, yes! We could check-in together!"

"Ooh! This is _really_ fun!" She happily exclaimed, her eyes coruscating like fireworks in the night sky. A wide smile is evident on Tadashi's face.

The two went on their way to _Alliance Lille Couvent Des Minimes_ and checked-in.

Before they went to their respective rooms, they bid each other a farewell.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _Salut tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? I don't speak fluent French. I only know the basics. I'm not using the google translator. I have never gone to Lille and to Bordeaux. I seriously have no knowledge about the transportation from Bordeaux to Lille so I assumed Honey traveled there by train. Speaking of the hotel, the coffee shop, and the Little Palace of Fine Arts... I got some information from the sources I have found in our library. We have a spare room for magazines, law books, encyclopedias, dictionaries and other reading materials. I consider it as a library. I give credits to them. That is evident, hehe. My father went to Paris for some business affairs. He told me a lot of good things about France. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I did not write this story out of nothing. The song 'La Vie En Rose' is my inspiration in writing this story. I do apologize if there are errata in this chapter. I do not have time to do proofreading. Writing fanfiction is not included in the list of my priorities. It is only a hobby. Stay tuned! New chapters every Saturday and/or Sunday!_


End file.
